


Altercation

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [94]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Not everyone is happy Kylo came home.





	Altercation

Kylo flinches, the shock of it going through his whole being. It’s not like he doesn’t live with the constant knowledge of who he is, and what he’s done, but to have it thrown in his face is…

No matter how long it’s been, it hurts. It hurts like hell, because he has no rejoinder. No defence. No excuse, and no escape.

He _did_ do all those things. He _is_ the monster they say he is. Or - more properly - he was. But that is still a thread woven into his pattern. Just because it doesn’t happen any more, it doesn’t mean he can live as if it never happened at all.

“I’m sorry–”  


“Sorry? _Sorry_? Do you _know_ how many people died in the Hosnian system?”  


Kylo does. He knows the official count. He memorised the number, the minute it was finalised.

He knows the figure will be some up, or some down. They can’t account for every soul, no matter how hard they try.

What do you say to a man who only tells you the crimes you know you’re guilty of? Kylo wonders if he’ll just punch him, and then go? It’s hard not to fight back when every ounce of training in him screams out in self-defence, but it normally de-escalates the situation the fastest. Take the hit, and keep going. 

“Yes.”  


“Yes? So… you think that’s okay? You think just because you’re the son of some rich bitch you can–”  


“Don’t talk about my mother like that,” Kylo says, his eyes flashing. He knows he shouldn’t rise to it, but… that’s one step too far.   


“Yeah? That prissy bitch who thinks–”  


The man goes flying, but it isn’t Kylo who lands the punch. His head whips around, and finds a Snap at the other end of the fist. 

“That’s for _General Organa_ ,” the pilot growls. “And if you get up, I’ll give you another one for Kylo, here.”  


Rubbing his jaw, the man glowers. “Why you wanna defend Sith scum?”

“Because Kylo helped take _down_ the First Order. And because - all past mistakes aside - he’s a _good guy_. And because everyone deserves a second chance, like I’m giving you right now.”  


“Snap…”  


“No, I mean it,” the burly man insists, pushing up his sleeves.  


“Yeah, ‘cause blowing up a whole system is the same as calling his mom a bitch,” the man snarls, scooting backwards on his ass.   


“Don’t judge what you don’t understand,” Snap tells him. “And I suggest you find somewhere else to drink, in future.”  


“Don’t worry. I will.”  


It’s a few minutes for the assailant to leave, and Kylo doesn’t know where to look. He fidgets, and twists his stool back and forth. 

“You know he was being an asshole, right?” Snap asks, clapping a hand on his shoulder.  


The contact makes Kylo wince _again_ , but he tries to shrug it off. “He had a point.”

“He did. But you _did_ come back home. And… look… I know we were… I know we were a bit… slow to warm up to you, but… we’ve got your back, now.”  


“Because I’m dating your boss?”  


“Because you’re _good enough_ to date the boss,” Snap corrects him. “You did bad things, but… you’re not the only one. And you made the right decision in the end. You’re _family_ , now, whether you like it or not.”  


“…thanks,” Kylo says, and means it. He can see nothing but sincerity in Snap’s eyes, and he smiles back at him. “And thanks for defending my mom.”  


“You kidding? I’d have punched him anyway, for that. But yeah… you’re okay, you know? Even if you’re not a pilot.”  


That’s the highest praise indeed. Kylo tilts his head to the bar. “Can I buy the next round?”

“Only if you’re gonna come drink with us.”  


There’s only a few of them there, but when he turns, they all smile. Kylo feels… warm. “In that case, I accept.” 

“Good man. You hang around to help me carry the drinks over. Unless you can…” He gestures with his fingers.

“I could, but I might spill them all over you, so…”  


“Maybe next time.”  


Because there will be a next time, he realises. He’s been formally adopted.

Maybe it makes him the mascot. Could be worse.


End file.
